


Dzikir Nazar

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku hanya ingin berdzikir kepada-Mu, memohon ampunan kepada-Mu.





	Dzikir Nazar

_Tuhanku, sebenarnya aku telah berjanji pada-Mu_

_Untuk senantiasa mengingat diri-Mu_

_Baik dalam kondisi apa pun_

_Jika kokok ayam pertama telah berbunyi_

_Itulah saatnya ikrar dimulai_

_Dengan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam_

_Disertai balutan kepatuhan_

_Ketika panas sang surya telah mencapai puncaknya_

_Aku harus kembali lagi memutar roda dzikir sendiri_

_Saat matahari hendak bersembunyi dibalik gunung_

_Saat itulah sang muadzin terburu-buru menggelar adzan_

_Tatkala mentari telah hilang dan diganti oleh awan yang kemerah-merahan_

_Mari bercakap-cakap dengan-Nya melalui komunikasi mata hati_

_Dan andai langit telah menampakkan bulan dan bintang_

_Lagi-lagi aku harus melaksanakan janjiku untuk kesekian kali_

_Tetapi hal itu tak  berakhir begitu saja sampai di sini_

_Di antara semua mata yang terpejam karena kelelahan_

_Kuberanjak dari mimpi yang begitu panjang_

_Dan kupaksakan nyawaku untuk segera berkumpul_

_Mengharap segala ikrar rutinitasku terkabul_

_Lalu kusentuh air suci-Mu yang sebetulnya mengganggu tirakatku_

_Kemudian, kuberanikan diri menghadap wajah Tuhanku_

_Ya Rabbi, kupanjatkan syukur kepada-Mu_

_Alhamdulillahirabbil’alamin_

_Karena hanya Engkaulah Maha Pemberi nikmat dan karunia_

_Ya Ghafar, ampunilah segala kesalahanku_

_Astaghfirullahal’adzim_

_Karena hanya Engkaulah Maha Pengampun seluruh dosa_

_Ya Quddus, jiwaku ini sangatlah kotor di hadapan-Mu_

_Maka kuucap Subhanallah_

_Karena sesungguhnya kesucian itu hanyalah milik-Mu semata_

_Ya Ahad, dengan segenap hatiku aku akan mempercayai-Mu_

_Lailaahaillallaah_

_Karena meski Engkau tak kulihat, tetapi kubersaksi bahwa tiada Tuhan selain Allah_

_Ya Kabir, diriku ini hanyalah satu butir pasir di mata diri-Mu_

_Maka kuucap Allahu Akbar_

_Karena hanya Engkaulah Tuhan Yang Maha Besar_

_Ya Qowiyyu, tuntun aku jika aku telah menyimpang dari jalan-Mu_

_Laahawlaa wa laa quwwata illaa billaah_

_Karena tiada daya dan pertolongan selain dari-Mu_

_Ya Mu’id, seluruh hidupku hanya aku berikan kepada-Mu_

_Innalillaahi wa innaa ilayhi raji’uun_

_Karena sesungguhnya kami hanyalah milik Allah_

_Dan sesungguhnya hanya kepada-Nya kami akan kembali_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 13 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
